Thrill of Pleasure
by MarvelousN16
Summary: 17 enjoys the thrill of torturing others. But can he find a new thrill to enjoy? Bulma craves to be able to live a life of freedom again. Will she find that freedom ever again?
1. Target

_Flashback_

Android 17 was a ruthless cyborg, who only wanted to have fun. Throughout his younger days him and his twin sister Android 18. Had always been a rebellious life. They were known for being destructive through many towns. One day they were out driving on the road in the mountains. It was a smooth drive until one of their tires were shot and busted. 17 who was driving, tried to gain control of the car but failed as they hit a pole. Both 17 and 18 had hit their heads hard enough to knock them out cold. Little did they know that this is would be their last days as regular humans.

Time had past and they eventually had woken up. Although 17 had noticed he felt different. He looked around and saw an old man with gray hair working at a table. He then noticed that he wasn't outside anymore. He had looked over to his right to see that his sister was laying on a table next to him. This was all confusing to him so he spoke up.

"Yo old man who are you and what are we doing here?" He asked calmly.

The old man turned around and met his gaze. He didn't smile or anything just a straight face. "Well it would seem you have woken up Android 17."

"17? My name is Lapi-" He was cut off but the man.

"Yes I know you're real name but that's not your name anymore. You are now known as Android 17. You sister who should awaken soon is now known as Android 18. I've heard all about you two and your misdeeds. So I took it upon myself to meet you personally. I figured you should be suitable experiments." The man said.

"Experiments?" 17 look at his palm and opened and closed it a few times. "So is that why I feel so different?" He asked.

"Yes by the way my name is Dr. Gero and your sole purpose is to kill my arch enemy Son Goku. I have programmed everything you need to know into your database." Gero explained.

Android 18 who was actually up for a few minutes decided to sit up and glared at Dr. Gero. "So you mean to tell me that you're the reason we hit that pole and now we're androids?" She said.

"So I see that you're up Android 18. Now I won't have to explain myself twice. Yes I am the reason. Now you two are to kill Son Goku after I show you how to use your abilities. You also should know that you're not fully mechanic. The two of you are human to an extent. You're actually the first cyborgs I've ever successfully created. I added mechanically parts to your brain and nervous system. You have infinite ki along with a bomb in your chest. I can also shut you two down with a chip I implanted inside you in case you ever decide to disobey me."

"So Doc you basically gave us an upgrade to cause more trouble than we already do huh?" 17 said with a smirk.

"Precisely but your main goal is the same. Kill Son Goku and his friends." He told him.

17 looked at 18. "What do you say sis? Wanna go have some more fun?"

18 thought it over for a bit and shrugged her shoulders. "I don't care, as long as I'm away from here."

"You two will never age again by the way. Eternal youth is now at your disposal."

"So how do we use these abilities you speak of." Android 18 asked.

"Once you fire a ki blast everything else should be self explanatory. Flying is basically using your ki to elevate yourself. So once you know what ki feels like you'll be able to figure out the rest."

18 held out her hand aimed at the wall. "Like this?" A pink blast shot out of her hand and made a hole in the wall.

"Precisely" Gero said.

17 had an idea and decided to put it into play. "Thanks for the lessons doc." He held out his hand and blasted a blast straight through Dr. Gero's chest. The doctor fell straight onto the ground.

"God I was wondering who was gonna be the one to kill that old man. Now we're stuck like this forever." 18 said.

"Might as well get used to it. I say we go do what he says about that Goku fellow. Maybe things will get more clear after that." 17 replied.

The two used to ki to lift themselves into the air. It was pretty easy to do. They took out in search for their target and for the next several years. Hell itself was to come.

 _Flashback over_

5 years had passed since that day and Android 17 still remembered everything about it vividly as if it had happened yesterday. He and 18 was doing their usual and causing havoc around the world. It was fun seeing people fear them. It gave him a thrill. Although deep down inside he knew it wasn't what he truly wanted. Seventeen had an eye on a certain scientist for awhile now. He couldn't put his finger on it. But it was something about her that drew him to her. He often asked 18 about it but she would say that he had a crush but he felt that it was more than that.

The scientist was a smart, young and beautiful woman. She had a nice physique to her. Her height being around 5'5. The woman had a hair color of turquoise with eyes of the color blue. Not too mention that her hair was also long. The male android just couldn't stop thinking about her at times. They've met on a few occasions to the fact that she hangs around the Z-warriors. At least what's left of them that is. The two androids had carried out their mission throughout the years. While the original target Goku, who ended up dying before they could find him due to a heart virus. The others were able to take his place.

One by one, each Z-warrior fell by their hands. Now it was only Vegeta and Gohan. 17 knew he could easily finish them off but he decided to keep them around for some entertainment. Plus he kinda enjoyed having an excuse to see her. This scientist name was Bulma Briefs. Seventeen knew he would probably have one chance to talk to her. The problem is when is that chance? Should it come, what she he do or say? Would she give him the time of day? It's so many questions he has that he wants answered.

18 noticed her brother in deep thought and already knew why. 'Looks like he's thinking about that scientist again. It's hard to believe that he's so infatuated by her. I'll admit she's cute but to think she has him this sprung is funny to see. He better capitalize if he ever gets the chance to talk to her.' She thought to herself.

"17 you know she's married to Vegeta right?" She told him.

Seventeen snapped out of his thoughts. "So what's your point?"

"It's a good possibility that she loves him you know." She said.

"True it may be but if you watch her closely whenever we're near her. You can tell it's something there that is bothering her. Plus that prick Vegeta doesn't seem to show much care for her whenever we're around." 17 replied.

"Well someone did their homework." 18 said with a slight laugh.

"To be honest tho sis, I'm starting to think my best chance of learning more is to kidnap her and bring her back to the lab. Those friends of hers shouldn't be able to follow us since they're pretty weak."

"If that's what you want to do then I'm down. Maybe I can get a good fight in while we're at it." She replied.

The two twins took off into the skies and headed to West City. More like capsule corpses to be more specific.


	2. Boredom

The young and talented scientist known as Bulma Briefs, was in her lab working. It was the only place were she felt as ease. Whenever she was stressed or upset. She would come here to get away from the rest of the world. The world she knew just a few years ago was no more. Dr. Gero ruined it. She knew it was the androids who actually did it but she also knew who created them.

Bulma never liked Gero from the day she first met him as a kid. He gave off an weird vibe. He would also stare at her whenever he visiting her father. Just an weird old man who had an evil ambition. Not too mention that Goku destroyed his army back in the day and made machines to hunt down and kill her friend.

There was also someone else she was starting to not like. The prince of all saiyans, Vegeta himself. At first she was in love with him. And over time she felt that he learned to love her too. But one day something changed. He started neglecting her more than usual. He would speak to her here and there but he was never really there for her needs. Bulma didn't want to sound selfish but she couldn't help it when all he did was use her equipment for training and eat then disappear. It's been like this for the past 2 years now.

It was so bad to the point where he wouldn't have sex with her anymore. He said training was more important to him than petty relations. Bulma was lonely most of the time and the only ones who seemed to care was Gohan now that everyone else is gone. But he couldn't always be there to make her feel better. That is Vegeta's job as my husband which he is failing miserably at. It's to the point where she questions if they're even married anymore.

Bulma had almost given up on men until she laid eyes on the male android known as Android 17. Now of course she knew he was an ruthless killer who killed her friends but so was Vegeta. However it's something different about Seventeen. Bulma has only met him a few times and she's never really had a conversation with him. However, she could see something in his eyes. A lonely man who wanted to mean something special to somebody. And a beast wanting to be released from his shackles. Full of desire for someone.

And what's even more weird is that she swears the look intensifies slightly only when they make eye contact. Even if it's brief contact she can still feel it. It's crazy to think that she's attracted to him but it's the truth and it's no point in trying to deny it to herself. She don't know what she would do if she got the opportunity to be alone with him. What would she even say to him? What if he's messing her mind on purpose? Is it possible that it's just an coincidence and she's just over thinking it? So many questions running through her mind at once. If it was one thing she was sure of though is those eyes of his hold some sort of truth.

Another thing she was sure of is that she wanted to get away from Vegeta. She was tired of being insulted and used every time she looked at him. More than anything it was getting old. Why should she have to wait for him to care when it's clear as day that he doesn't want her anymore. It's been too long since they've been together for them not to work something out.

Speaking of the devil, Vegeta walked into her lab wearing his usual battle armor. "Woman I need you to fix the gravity chamber. It broke again due to your sloppy repairs."

That struck a nerve and Bulma retorted. "Well maybe if someone wasn't reckless with things we wouldn't have to keep going through this."

"I don't need your back talk woman. Just go fix the damn thing and while you're at it. Make yourself even more useful by preparing some lunch." Vegeta said arrogantly.

"I'm not your maid you lazy, good for nothing but fighting bastard. Let me tell you something. No woman and I mean not one would put up with your cocky, egotistical, annoying self. You're lucky I was nice enough to help you. Hell I even married you and where did that get me? Nowhere absolutely nowhere! You don't care about me anymore. I'm not sure if you did in the first place." Bulma screamed at him.

Vegeta looked at her and scoffed. "I don't care for petty human emotions. I have to prove that I am the strongest saiyan alive and to do that. I have to destroy those androids myself."

"Prove to who exactly? Last time I checked Goku is dead. Gohan has more potential than you and Trunks is only a year old. All you're gonna do is keep getting your ass kicked over and over until you die." Bulma told him.

"If I die in battle then at least I died with my pride." Vegeta stated. He walked out after that.

"Yeah whatever." The female scientist said. Bulma looked over to the window. She felt trapped inside due to the chaos going on. She wanted to be free again and explore the world like she did in her younger days. It was getting old just staying at her home watching trunks all the time. Yes she was a mother but she didn't sign up to be a single parent.

As she was staring off into the sky. She noticed 2 figures headed towards Capsule Corps. Once they got closer, she immediately knew who they were. 'Why are they coming here now? Hmm this may be my only chance to actually talk to Android 17 before a fight happens.

Bulma dashed out of her lab and headed outside. The twin androids landed and started to head inside until they spotted their target approaching them. Seventeen couldn't help but smirk. "You're quite the brave one coming to meet us by yourself." He said.

Bulma took a deep breath and looked him straight in the eye. Again the same sensation. Loneliness and lust at their peak. "I'm not afraid of you two." She spoke up.

"I see and it seems you aren't even going to risk putting up a struggle." 18 replied.

"If you two wanted to kill me, you would've done so a long time ago." Bulma retorted.

Eighteen whistled, "She's good, yeah I think you made the right choice 17."

Seventeen nodded, "Look I'm going to cut to the chase. We want you to come with us. I'll explain everything and anything once we arrived at our destination." He spoke gently.

"And if I refuse?" Bulma asked.

"Then well kill your friends right here and now." He responded.

Bulma thought it over. She couldn't risk Gohan or trunks being killed but Vegeta on the other hand did just piss her off. Maybe he needs an ass kicking or two. It wouldn't bother her in the slightest bit but she decided to just do what they say. "Fine let's go but I can't fly just so you know."

"That's ok" Seventeen walked up and picked her up in his arms. "Hang on tight we have quiet the ways to go."

He took off into the sky with his sister behind him. Bulma decided to relax into the man and snuggled into him a bit more. 17 noticed this and couldn't help but smirk. 'This should be easier than I thought.' He thought to himself.


	3. Questions

They were in the air for awhile now. If bulma had to guess they've been flying for over an hour now. They covered a lot of ground in this amount of time though. She wouldn't be surprised if they were on the other side of the world by now. It was strange that she willingly went with the androids. She never thought it would've been this easy to get away from everything. She was concerned for her son Trunks. But she knew Vegeta or Gohan would look after him. More so Gohan since Vegeta isn't the greatest with kids.

After about another 10mins they finally landed in a secluded area in a forest. The house was a decent size from the outside. They even had a garden in the yard. On her right, it was a small lake that looked very clear.

Seventeen had let her down. It took a lot out of him to not make a move on her during the whole flight there. He knew if he wanted this to continue to go smoothly that he would have to have patience with everything. He was really hoping that he could find out why was he so drawn to her. He caught a whiff of the scent of her hair on the way here. He hasn't been able to forget that smell ever since.

"Ok let's head inside shall we?" He told Bulma. The scientist nodded. They started to walk inside but 17 noticed 18 didn't move. "Aren't you coming sis?" He asked.

"Nah I think I'm gonna go out on my own for awhile. Besides you've been waiting on this opportunity for so long now. I don't want to be in the way so yeah I'm leaving."

"Ok for how long?" The man wondered.

"I don't know 17 several hours or so. Now stop pestering me." She said and took off in the east direction.

"Someone has a attitude." He replied.

Bulma couldn't help but to giggle at his remark lightly. The two walked into the house. It wasn't bad to be honest. It was bigger than she thought it would be. She walked around for a bit to see everything. Seventeen decided to let her do as she pleased. He waited for her on the couch in the living room. He took off his shoes and put his feet on the table and relaxed. Bulma sat next to him a few minutes after. It was a dead silent for about a minute or two. Bulma decided to break the ice and asked.

"So why did you kidnap me?"

17 looked her in her eyes and told her. "I'm not going to lie to you. I've been quite interested in you for quite some time now Ms. Bulma Briefs."

"Why me? I've noticed that you've been giving me a certain look the past couple times we've seen each other throughout the years. I can't put my finger on why I'm the only one who gets this weird vibe from you." She responded.

"I guess I let myself go wild the more I'm around you." He said.

"Why? We've never said a word to each other until now."

"Let's just say it's a few things that caught my eye about you. For instance you're brilliant. You own Capsule Corps if I'm not mistaken. The devices you come up with are very intriguing. I'm very honored to finally be able to converse with you." 17 responded vibrantly.

Bulma couldn't help but feel proud and happy. Not many people applauded her intelligence in such a way. Not even her own friends let alone her so called husband. A light blush appeared on her face.

"Thank you but aren't you supposed to be evil?" She asked.

"I suppose but I'm starting to ask if there's a point of continuing this way of getting a thrill." He told her.

"A thrill? You're killing millions of people just for a thrill?" She said with a bit of anger lingering in her voice.

"Yes but it wasn't always this way. Me and my sister were delinquents before we became androids. At first we didn't need to kill to get a thrill out of life. But ever since Dr. Gero kidnapped us and turned us into androids. We learned that he made it so we were natural killing machines. Killing is like a drug to us. It's our entertainment every day. We were made for the sole reason of killing your friend Goku and causing mayhem. I know it's going to be weird to hear me say this Bulma but I'm sorry for killing your friends for what's it's worth." He explained.

Bulma understood what he was saying. "Look I can not just forgive you that easily for taking so much away from me but at least you're honest about everything. Plus I can tell you're not lying when you apologize. So basically the reason you kill is because Dr. Gero programmed you to kill naturally without any hesitation?"

Seventeen nodded, "Through the years I've realized that it's getting old living life this way. I have this feeling that I'm yearning for something special but I don't know what it is. I want to find out how to obtain it."

"So what do I have to do with this?" She asked.

"This feeling grows stronger every time I make eye contact with you. Even now I feel it's coursing throughout my being. I want you to help me discover what it is." He said.

Bulma choked on air when he finished his sentence. She coughed uncontrollably trying to make sense of this. 'Did he just say what I think what he did?' She asked in her thoughts.

"17 do you feel warm whenever you think about me?" Bulma questioned.

"Yeah warmer than usual. Even when it's cold I still feel warm when I think about you." He said nonchalantly.

The crimson blush on the scientist face was deeper than before. "Oh..do you think I'm attractive?"

Now this was ridiculous. Bulma knew she shouldn't be asking him that. She knows that she shouldn't even be blushing but it's hard to resist. It's been so long since she's felt genuinely wanted by another man before. Not too mention he was very sexy. And it didn't help that she hadn't been touched in 2 years. She looked up into Seventeen's eyes and she could see the lust in them. Hell she could feel it piercing her skin.

"I find you sexy as hell Ms. Bulma." He said in flirting manner.

Those words alone almost caused Bulma to pounce on him but she had to control herself.

"You're not bad yourself hot stuff." She replied with a smirk.

"Oh that reminds me, are you and Vegeta really married because it doesn't seem like cares much about you." 17 asked.

Bulma sighed, she really didn't want to think about him now but it's better to get this question out of the way now. "I couldn't tell you honestly. He doesn't love me anymore. All I am to him is someone who cooks for him and helps him get stronger. All he thinks about is himself. He rarely ever said if he loved me. He treats me like dirt. I've done so much and have so much patience for him but I'm at my limit and I don't care anymore. I'm tired of being cooped in my lab just to pass time. I'm tired of living in fear. I'm tired of having to depend on an arrogant self proclaimed asshole to protect me. Why should I have to put myself through this when all fate does is spit in my face continuously." Bulma was venting all of her pent up frustrations about Vegeta. She looked up to see that Seventeen was listening to her intently. It was nice to vent to someone who actually cared about you for once.

"Hm sounds like you're wasting the your life on him. You don't deserve to limit yourself to that. You have the rest of your life ahead of you. Do you really want to spend the rest of your youth in fear or boredom? You should take control of your future Bulma. You have a choice to either stay stagnant and depressed as the years pass you by. Or you could move on and start to build something towards the future with me." The man told her.

Bulma thought this over. She knew that it would be odd if she stayed with him but her chances of happiness seemed way better than it would if she was with Vegeta. "Ok so say if I were to choose to build with you. I'm the owner of Capsule Corps. I can't just leave it unattended."

"Don't worry, it's a lab in the basement and it's pretty big. You can use that to run your company from here. You can add on to it down the line." He replied.

"So I'm guessing this is one of Dr. Gero's hideouts?"

"Yeah but it's one that he didn't come to often but maybe twice after it was built. He wanted to be closer to you guys so that it was easier to collect data on you over time." 17 told her.

"Why am I not surprised." Bulma sighed. "Look if I agree to stay with you then you must stop killing innocent people for your own amusement. Don't get me wrong I love the sexy bad boys type but I can't get over the fact that you took everything away from me. At the least you could do is not kill anymore innocent lives for my sake if you really care about me." Bulma proposed.

Seventeen thought this over. "I wonder how Eighteen will feel about this. Sh-" He was cut off by the sexy scientist.

"No only you 17. 18 doesn't seem like she cares for hurting innocent people that much. I'm sure it'll be a low amount of lives if she feels the need to. You on the other hand likes torturing an absurd amount of people. If you want me help you or even make progress for yourself. You have to try to stop murdering for unnecessary reasons. It's other things in life that can give you a hell of an thrill." She explained.

"Heh you're very demanding you know that?" He said.

"I think it's pretty demanding how you threaten to take away all that I have left if I didn't come with you but you don't hear me complaining now do you?" She said with a bit of sass in her tone.

"Touché, hmm fine I'll try to stop killing innocent people but it's gonna be your job to keep me in check then. Also" He gently moved a strand of hair out of her face and caressed her cheek very softly.

"You've haven't been touched in two years you say." He says with a tone full of lust. "How about we change that?"


	4. Warmth

Bulma had to ask herself is this a dream? It had to be in her case. There's no way this could possibly be real she thought. But she knew it had to be. The man's soft hand caressed her face so gently and carefully. Like she was something precious. Bulma has to decide quick if she was gonna gonna through with this.

"W-What do you mean?" Bulma stammered.

Seventeen had met her gaze directly. Bulma could see the beast behind those sky blue eyes yet again. "Give it up Bulma. I can see it all through your body language. You want me to make a move on you. I guarantee you that I can show you a better time then Vegeta ever did." He said huskily

Bulma felt herself becoming more and more turned on by him. 'Well..maybe just this once I could...' She was brought out of her thoughts when she felt a pair of lips softly come onto hers. Bulma froze for a couple seconds. Slowly she began to relax into the kiss and return the kiss. The first kiss lasted a few seconds before Seventeen pulled away. The two stared into one another's eyes realizing that this is really happening. Their second kiss wasn't as soft as the first. 17 kissed her with more force.

He deepened the kiss wanting to send a message to Bulma. Bulma slowly put her arms around his neck as she kissed him with just as much force. Tongues were played with as the two groaned softly. 17 leaned himself forward more and bulma fell back until she was laying on the couch. Bulma was shocked at how good of a kisser he was. The man bit down lightly on her lower lip listening to the soft moan that came out of Bulma.

After a few more seconds longer the kiss broke. It was quite the experience for Bulma. Making out with the sexy enemy who destroyed most of humanity. She could compare this in a way to Vegeta. Both with troublesome backgrounds and kills others for their own amusement. The differences between them were very noticeable to her though. Vegeta only cares about his pride and strength. Everything else doesn't matter to him. 17 seemed more open and less arrogant to her. And if you look into his eyes. You can tell that's there's a yearning for her within them. Bulma decided to let go of whatever restraints that were holding her back and give herself fully to him.

Through the last couple years she's been ignored romantically by the man she loved. And now someone who has had his eyes on her for a long time desperately craves her. Plus he was way sexier than the man she loved. Bulma was now horny as ever. 17 saw the look in her eyes. An woman who had been neglected for some time is ready to give herself fully to him. Lust filled the room. Bulma grabbed his color and pull him down for a heated kiss. 17 returned the kiss, groaning as he slides his hands up her shirt.

Bulma felt his soft hands made their way on her body. He reached her breast and squeezed them. Bulma moaned into the kiss. She tried to kick off her shoes. Eventually her left one gave off along with the right. She grabbed the end of the man's shirt and lifted it. 17 broke the kiss to let her take it off of him. He did the same with her jacket. Her shirt under that came off next. Bulma examined his body and she wasn't surprised at how fit he was. Considering the times she seen Vegeta's chest. She would be shocked if Seventeen wasn't as fit.

The scientist rubbed her hands on his chest. From his pecs to his abs. She felt every inch of it. 17 enjoyed the feeling of her hands on him. He leaned down to kiss her again then he started kissing down her jawline to her neck. Bulma gasped at the feeling of his lips. 17 reached his hands behind her back, trying to unhook her bra. Once he did it, he tossed it to the ground. He wasted no time into taking her leggings and panniers off all in one go. Bulma unbuttoned his pants and slid them off of him.

17 couldn't help but laugh at the look on her face once she seen the bulge in his boxers. "I see someone appreciates my size."

It was true, Bulma was not expecting this. He was bigger than what she was ready for. She stuck one of her hands inside of his boxers to see if it was real. And it was, the man was packed. "Well you sure are big, I don't know if I'll be able to handle this much after 2 years of no sex."

Bulma used her other hand to pull his boxers off while she kept one hand on his manhood. She started to move her hand up and down slowly. Seventeen smirked at her. "Don't worry I'm sure you can handle it." He leaned down to her ear and whispered. "I'll make sure to you get enough of it."

Bulma felt herself get wet at those words. Her womanhood was aching for attention now. She moaned at the feel of his mouth attaching itself on her breast. While 2 of his fingers attended to her womanhood. Slowly and gently he rubbed her folds. He didn't want to be rough with her yet. Seventeen wanted to take his time with Bulma. After all this time. He finally has gotten the one he's been craving for. And to make it better she wants him just as much.

Seventeen stop sucking on her breast and kissed her body down. He kept at it until he reached her lower half. He removed his fingers from her folds and stared at the pink flesh. She was completely shaved and he could tell she had shaved it recently. Bulma noticed how he was staring and blushed.

"What are you staring at?" She asked.

"My new home." He didn't give her time to reply as he attacked her womanhood in hunger.

The scientist couldn't suppress her moans even if she tried. He ate away at her. His tongue moving in ways that made her go crazy. Bulma has never felt this good from oral pleasure before. She instinctively grabbed on to his head. 17 flicked his tongue everywhere he could get. He wanted to taste her and never forget her taste. He sucked on her folds hard that made Bulma arch he back in pleasure.

He moved his tongue deeper inside her folds. He licked everywhere he could inside her. Bulma felt herself getting closer to her climax. She wanted to enjoy this more but she couldn't push back her climax. Not too much longer after, she came hard in his face. 17 sucked all the cum out that he could and swallowed it. Bulma moaned at the feeling of him sucking which caused her to cum even more.

Once 17 moved his head away from her womanhood. He leaned so he was directly facing Bulma and kissed her hard. He was dominant in this kiss. Forcing his tongue inside of her mouth so that Bulma could taste herself. This was a bit kinky for Bulma since she has never experienced someone kissing her after performing oral sex. She relished in it and sucked on his tongue as hard as she could.

Surprisingly she was the one who pulled away and said. "Now" quietly.

Seventeen responded, "What was that? I can't hear you Bulma." He teased.

"Fuck me now I can't wait any longer." She bluntly said.

"Ooh someone is demanding." He said as he aligned himself with her entrance. Slowly he entered inside of her warm passage. Bulma moaned at the feel of her insides being stretched out. She felt a bit of pain but she knew it was from not being touched. Bulma had her hands on 17's back and looked up at him.

Once 17 felt her relax, he started to move his hips. Bulma bit her bottom lip, she was feeling a way she hasn't felt in a long time.

"Damn I feel amazing." She blurted out.

17 heard her and laughed. "Heh yeah you do but let's take this up a bit."

Before she could ask any questions. 17 increased the speed of his thrust. Bulma felt his tip breached pass her cervix. She moaned out loudly, clutching him tightly to her. The male android kept moving his hips in a peculiar motion that bulma did not want him to stop. She was moaning out his name telling him to keep going.

"Ah..oh..my..please don't stop...you feel too..!" She stammered out.

17 was groaning himself. He was feeling so warm inside of her. He has never experienced this type of pleasure before. He wanted more of it. 17 thrusted his hips deeper inside of her. Wanting to mark her womanhood as his and his only.

Bulma could barely think without moaning. 'Shit I can't...believe how good he is.' 17 was ramming into her a bit harder than before and she loved it. Bulma felt his orgasm approaching but she didn't want to release yet. The man was staring down at her intently. "Holy shit...you're so...beautiful." He spoke out.

Bulma wanted to thank him but she decided to wait. The two were in a world of ecstasy. No one there but them enjoying the pleasure they were feeling. 17 felt himself growing closer to his climax. He leaned down and kissed bulma who returned his kiss fully. She wrapped her arms around his neck while moaning into the kiss.

"17 please make me cum...please cum inside of me. I wanna feel your hot cum spray all inside of me." Now this was shocking to the scientist. She's spoken like that during sex. Just what was this man doing to her?

Seventeen groaned loudly and nodded. He lifted his hips up a bit higher than before slamming his long shaft harder and deeper than before.

Bulma moaned out, "Oh fuck!" loudly. This was the best sex she's ever had. The male android did this for the next minute. He was about to blow his load any second.

"Bulma...I'm..!" He said.

Bulma kept moaning and said. "M-Me too!"

Her womanhood squeezed his shaft hard as she came hard on him. 17 himself released a heavy load inside of Bulma. It seeped though her cervix into her womb. Bulma didn't bother to care what so ever. She was in a pure bliss. 17 collapsed on top of her. He wasn't expecting to be catching his breath. Then again he wasn't expecting to feel that good either.

Bulma couldn't believe that the enemy had just given her the best sex of her life. Now there wasn't a doubt in her mind. She absolutely made the right decision in leaving with him. A smile crept on her face with a tint of crimson spreader across her face. For the first time in a long time she was happy.

She lifted Seventeen's head in her head and mashed their lips together. 17 rubbed her check softly. When the kiss broke, Bulma stared at him.

"Thank you, I feel better than I have ever felt in my life." She said with a bright smile.


End file.
